


Дети

by Kamarien



Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Мандолорец - это мандалорец всегда. Даже если им нет и пяти лет отроду. Особенно, когда речь заходит о реактивном ранце.
Series: Семь мгновений Звездных Войн [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919371
Kudos: 5





	Дети

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2018г на [мини-челлендж «Семь мгновений»](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/?tag=5580264), персонаж — [Джанго Фетт и сыновья](https://elfenok-ritsuka.diary.ru/p215568905_mini-chellendzh-sem-mgnovenij-fettov-sbornyj-post-rabot.htm)  
> , или самое большое, сплоченное и обширное семейство в Галактике!  
> День 1, ключ: Перпендикуляр

Джанго, нахмурившись, потыкал пальцем во вмятины на ранце.  
\- И как это понимать, Боба?  
Боба страдальчески вздохнул. От вздоха с пола поднялось облачко бетонной пыли.  
\- Боба! Я понимаю, что реактивный ранец - очень интересная вещь, но я что говорил про безопасность? А?! Хочешь летать - летай, но только в зале!  
Боба скривился.  
\- Там неинтересно...  
Джанго потер ладонью лицо. В глаза снова попал пробитый сыном потолок.  
\- Зато там ты свернуть успеваешь! Я сколько раз говорил, что взлет - перпендикулярный к поверхности опоры?  
\- Много.  
\- Боба!..  
Боба опять вздохнул. Папа хороший, но иногда надо его перетерпеть. Ну хоть за четверть часа он выдохнется?  
\- ...поэтому - только в тренировочном зале. Все ясно? А теперь - заделывай потолок!

Когда Джанго закрыл дверь, из-за угла тихонько выбрались двое, похожих как две капли воды, парня.  
\- Эй, братиш! Спасибо, что прикрыл.  
Боба улыбнулся.  
\- Не за что! Зато весело было! Кикс, Рекс, а давайте за шоколадом сходим?  
Парни переглянулись.  
\- А дыра?  
\- Потом!

За дверью комнат Джанго только покачал головой. Какие же они все же дети.  
Все трое.


End file.
